AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER MOVIE SCRIPT
by bombdotcominvietnam
Summary: Well this takes place one year after the war with the fire nation...... it's a script so yeah, please RR!
1. SCENE I

AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER

THE MOVIE SCENE I

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Avatar the last airbender, but I do own the words "THE MOVIE"!

_1 YEAR AFTER THE WAR AGAINST THE FIRE NATION…………….._

Aang: YIP YIP!

Katara: Where are we going to go now Aang?

Sokka: Yeah, we're free of the fire nation, I mean what should we do?

Aang: I think we should go to the South Pole and see how it's going there!

Sokka: Fine……..

Katara: Aang look out, Bandits!

_Aang then swirls around to see bandits in green and blue silk cloths charging at him. Aang lets out a small blast of fire followed up with 3 boulders._

Sokka: Nice….. You smacked those bandits silly!

Katara: Yeah, but that earthbending reminds me of Toph, it's horrible that we had to leave her at her home.

Sokka: Can we leave already, I'm really starting to get sick of Ba Sing Se, and it's bandits!

Aang: Ok now Appa, YIP YIP!

_Appa, soars into the blue clear skies as it soars towards it's chilly destination. But little do Aang and his friends know, when they arrive at the South pole they will be see something they would NEVER want to see……………._

Sokka: I'm really hungry…..

Aang: For the last time Sokka I'm sorry I forgot to buy food before we left!

Katara: Yeah Sokka, you're being a pest…..

Momo: _Squeals in agreement._

Sokka: How much longer until we reach home?

Aang: I don't know Sokka, I don't know……….

Sokka: Fine then!

Katara: Hey look guys, a small village up ahead!

Sokka: Can we stop, I'm hungry!

_The giant Bison lands ever so softly on the town grounds only to find an old man crying._

Aang: What's wrong?

Old Man: I had a friend at the South Pole, Oh god, it's to unbearable to talk about!

Katara: What happened…………..?

Bombdotcominvietnam: YO, thanks for reading this, please read and review, if you leave some good comments, I'll post up the next scene to the script!


	2. SCENE II

AVATAR THE LAST BENDER MOVE

SCENE II

Katara: Come on, let's get the food we need and get at move on!

Aang: Don't worry Katara I'm sure everything at the South Pole is fine!

Sokka: Yeah, Katara don't worry!

Storekeeper: Five copper coins for the melon!

Katara: Here just take the silver piece, alright let's go!

Storekeeper: Oooh! Shiny!

_The three kids run towards were they left their bison (and Momo too!)_

Katara: Come on quickly get on!

Aang: Ok, ok! Alright everyone set!

Katara: YES, YES ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aang: Alrighty then. YIP YIP!

_Appa takes a deep breath as it gets ready for the short remainder of the journey and flies into the night sky._

Katara: Hey Aang?

Aang: Yeah?

Katara: Can, YOUR BISON GO ANY FASTER???????????

Aang: Katara, I know you're worried but everything is alright! I bet that man was just fooling around!

Katara: You're right Aang, everything is going to be alright.

_As Appa lands tenderly on the cold grounds Katara shrieks._

Katara: OH MY GOD!

Aang: How could this have happened?

Sokka: wha……?

_As Sokka wakes up from his "beauty" sleep, he is to see his home village in burning flames. Sokka turns his head up subconsciously looking for a Fire Nation flag only to see a flag with an AIR symbol on it….._

Aang: This, it just doesn't seem to make any sense!

Katara (in tears): What how could this have happened!?!

Sokka: Hey guys look at the flag!

Aang: What???? Air???? AIR!

_Aang, blows a HUGE ball of gust, so strong that it leaves the village flameless._

Katara: How, why Aang?

Aang: This has to be a joke…. Is, is there a air civilization after all…..?

END OF SCENE II

Bombdotcominvietnam: Alright, if you liked this please review and I'll probably post the 3rd scene. Just to note if this becomes more popular and people actually read this, I'll probably end up writing maybe……. I dunno 30, 40, or maybe 50 scenes because they're sp short! But that doesn't really worry me! R/R


	3. SCENE III

AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER MOVIE

SCENE III

Sokka: What are we going to do…?

Aang: I can't believe this, air???

Katara: Hey, guys look a survivor!!!!!

_The three kids run up to the old woman, who has blood streaming out of her arm._

Katara: GRANDMA!!!!!!

Sokka: What happened Grandma??????

Grandmother: They came, they…….. they brewed up a tornado twice as big as the village, it killed most of us…..

Aang: So, it was air benders………….

Grandmother: Then they set the village on fire, with huge spark rocks…….

Katara: What happened……?

Aang: How did they arrive here?

Grandmother: It… looked like giant Bison…..

Aang: No……. NO!!!!!!!!!!!

Grandmother: If it is any help, they went east…

Aang: Then we head east………

Katara: Grandma you can come with us…..

Grandmother: Ha, I'm sorry child but my time is over…….

Sokka: NO, NO!!!!!!!

Katara: Don't say that Grandmother, you can still live.

Grandmother: I love you……

_With these last words the old water tribe maiden closes her eyes….. forever._

Aang: This is unbelievable!

Katara: Let's go…..

Aang: Yeah, if we hurry we can catch up with those goons!

Then suddenly the three kids hear a large BOOM! They turn around to see a huge cloud of smoke a distance away.

Aang: The boom… it came from the east!

Sokka: Let's go, we can still catch them!!!!!!!!!

END OF SCENE III

Bombdotcominvietnam: Alright, I'll leave at a cliffhanger once more! Please leave some reviews, the fourth scene will probably be up in a few hours, or tomorrow!


	4. SCENE IV

AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER MOVIE

SCENE IV

Aang: YIP YIP! Come on Appa, faster we gotta catch up with those airbenders!

Katara: Hey look they're leaving!

Sokka: They have Bison!

_Aang takes in a deep breath and bends a wall of earth blocking the mysterious airbender's paths._

Sokka: Nice!

Katara: Not nice enough, look they're going around it at full speed!!!!!

Aang: Not if I can help it!

_Aang gives Appa a nudge and the Bison roars and quickly triples his original speed._

Sokka: Hey look the bison are…. Stopping.

Aang: No….. They're turning around…… they're coming towards us!

_As the Avatar says this the large pack of Bison come charging towards them, suddenly a man jumps from his Bison on to Appa._

Katara: Who…. Are you?

Man: I'm Korin, the leader!

Sokka: Where did that boom come from?????

Korin: Oh, that….. that was just an accident….

_Korin than grins and glances down at the ground a few hundred feet below them._

Aang: Is that another village….?

Korin: They didn't give us what we wanted…… So we had a little accident…

_Aang the roars and slashes a strip of fire towards the airbender leader. Korin expecting this, jumps up easily dodging the attack._

Aang: Where did you learn airbending, and what did you want from those people?

Korin: That is not any of your business.

Aang: Than I'll have to force it out of you!!!!

_Aang sends a gust of air, followed up with a slap of water. Korin dodges both attacks, then fakes a punch and then finally blowing a gust of wind which almost knocked the Avatar off the Bison._

Aang: Ow……..

Korin: Even the avatar cannot beat me…. Ha, ha, HA! And once I have the infinity rock-

Katara: The infinity rock what's that….?

Korin: Huh… what uh, let's go gang!

_Then the airbender jumped onto his Bison and smirked as the large bison flew away…_

Aang: Hey what's that?

Sokka: Huh?

_All three children than glanced at Appa's head which had a light brown scroll perfectly balanced on top of it. Sokka reaches out and grabs it._

Sokka: It says: The infinity rock, a rock powerful enough to grant any bender the powers of the Avatar and more, the infinity rock grants you the power to wield and use the element of thunder………………………………………………………………………

Bombdotcominvietnam: YES! Another cliffy!!!!!!! Anyway I'll get the fifth scene up as soon as I can!!!!!!!!!!


	5. SCENE V

AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER MOVIE

SCENE V

Aang: Thunder…………?

Katara: That… that's impossible!

Sokka: Maybe it's talking about those blue lighting flames firebenders can make, like Azula!

Aang: I doubt it, that's just lighting fast blue flames, NOT electricity.

Katara: If there is such an element, you think the infinity rock actually exists???

Aang: I dunno….. But if there is any place where we can find out….. It's-

Everyone: Ba Sing Se……………………..

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sokka: I don't wanna go to back to the city. Toph was right; you really get sick of it….

Aang: Hey! Speaking of Toph do you want to stop by her village and see if she wants to travel with us again….?

Katara: YES! I love you guys and all, but we need another girl in the group!!!!

_Appa then changes his direction slightly so they can quickly make a pit stop and get the blind bandit back…………….._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Toph: Really…. An infinity rock???? Sounds weird!

Katara: Yeah… but we have to know about it.

Toph: Where are you guys going to go?

Aang: Ba Sing Se!

Toph: UGH…………. The city, AGAIN!?!

Aang: It's the only place where we can get the information about the infinity rock!

Toph: I guess………

Aang: Are you're parents gonna let you go… or..?

Toph: I don't they need to know about it just yet……….

Aang: Alright! Let's go!

_The four kids climb upon the Bison and they soar into the sky. Meanwhile a certain airbender named Korin nods as the packs of Bison begin to follow the avatar's bison…………_

END OF SCENE V

Bombdotcominvietnam: Not the best cliffhanger, but I try……… it's hard to make one every scene but I'll try to! Anyway these scenes are pretty short but the story is A LOT longer so…. Yeah it may end up being a lot of scenes! If the story starts to die down, and people start to stop reading, I may stop until the engines get going again!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!! Trust me, the story is going to get a lot better!!!!!


	6. SCENE VI

AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER MOVIE

SCENE VI

Toph: AHHHH The city………………

Aang: Don't worry! We'll get outta here as soon as possible!

Sokka: So where should we go….? The library, the university, the restaurants!

Katara: Uhh….. The restaurants…….?

Sokka: I'm hungry!

Aang: Ok we go to the library THEN we go to eat!

Sokka: (mutters something…….)

_The friends finish up their conversation and trot towards the middle section of the city, though it was almost demolished one year ago it was rebuilt after the struggle…._

Aang: Hmm, Infinity…. HERE! Infinity Rock!!!!!

Katara: Where!!!???!!!

Aang: Here, it says, the infinity rock is a mythical stone that is able to grant any bender the powers of the avatar, AND the unknown element of thunder.

Sokka: WOW that was helpful!

Toph: Wait, Aang who wrote that book?

Aang: It says the person's name is………… J.K Rowling…? Wonder who that could be?

Sokka: Let's go pay this J.K Rowling a visit. She's bound to be in the city!

_Our heroes exit the library and stroll around looking for someone to talk to._

Aang: Hey excuse me, do you know a J.K Rowling???

Man: Huh?

Aang: Do you know J.K Rowling?

Man: She died a couple of years ago searching for something….

Aang: Do you know what she as searching for?

Man: Something like the infinity chalk… or something…..

Aang: Oh man…………………………..

Bombdotcominvietnam: okey dokey! Yes J.K Rowling DIED!!!!!! No it wasn't the Sorcerer's stone, it wasn't the infinity chalk either……. I wonder what it is…..???


	7. SCENE VII

AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER MOVIE

SCENE VII

Aang: I can't believe she died…………

Sokka: What could have happened?

Katara: I dunno, but that man her corpse was found in the cave of fire….

Toph: Alrighty then let's go, my body is aching to get outta the city!

Sokka: Wait a minute! We're not actually GOING to the cave… are we?

Aang: Of course we are!

Sokka: Why am I not surprised……………….

_Then the avatar and his friends gather their things a saddle up on Appa, and the fly yet again in the distant skies…………….._

Aang: The cave of fire is just beyond this canyon!

Katara: Wait! There it is!

Aang: Appa! Land!

_The giant bison sighs in relief and lands softly right next to the cave._

Aang: OK! Let's go already!

Katara: Uh, Aang… who's that…?

_The avatar looks at the man who Katara is point at to only see an old man with a very frightened look on his face._

Sokka: Are you okay…?

Old Man: Don't……… don't go to the cave…………..

Sokka: Why not?

Old Man: Dark things………. Dark thin-……………

_The old man then collapsed, and all four kids gasped. Aang ran up to the man to check for a pulse but could only feel his own pulse beating away like a hammer on a nail….._

Aang: Maybe Sokka was right……………………

Bombdotcominvietnam: Ok, this wasn't exactly a cliffhanger, so yeah I LET YOU DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha anyway, the eighth scene will be up soon, but please leave some reviews… it really inspires me to write more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. SCENE VIII

AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER MOVIE

SCENE VIII

Katara: What was that?!?

Sokka: Don't worry sis it was just your imagination!

Katara: Sure……..

Toph: What exactly are we looking for???

Aang: Anything that has to do with this… infinity stone.

Katara: Aang stop! You're tickling me!

Aang: Uh, I'm not doing anything…..

Katara: Then…….

_Katara then turns around only to see a 4 headed 10 ft snake glaring at her._

Katara: OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sokka: What…? OH GOD!

_This is when the bloated snake lashes out at Katara one of its tongues leaving a long wide open wound on her left arm. _

Aang: KATARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_The arrows on the avatar's body then started to glow, and then entire cave started to tremble violently. Then the four headed snake recoiled with fear of the awesome power of the avatar. After this the avatar started to calm down and he glowed no more._

Aang: Are you okay???

Katara: Yeah….. I'm… fine. Here I can heal myself.

_The water tribe bender then bended some water out of her pouch and placed it gently on her wound, then the water started to glow and the wound slowly faded._

Sokka: Okay! Let's keep going!

Toph: Hey look, what's that?

_Everyone turned around to see a body lying on the ground in earth nation attire._

Aang: J.K Rowling……..

Sokka: There is something in her hand……

Aang: It's a scroll…..

Katara: It says: The infinity rock, a stone that is located underneath the icebergs

Of the North Pole gives you the power of-

Sokka: We know the rest!

Aang: We should go to the North Pole and destroy the rock! Another avatar could disrupt the balance of the world!

_Behind a rock nearby a man in his late twenties smirked._

Korin: Not if I can help it……

Bombdotcominvietnam: Alright…. I have some business to discuss… this is a "movie" so there has to be some sort of romance…. So leave some reviews about what the pairing should be… and yes Zuko will come up in the story at one point so yes Zutara may be a possibility….. Kataang, Tokka, even Taang, so yeah gimme some ideas!


	9. SCENE IX

AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER MOVIE

SCENE IX

Bombdotcominvietnam: HEY I'm at the beginning of the story instead of the end! Anyway this scene is going to have a nice little cliffhanger! I'm not sure who the pairing is going to be. I think it's a battle between Kataang and Zutara, and Taang! Please give me some ideas!

Sokka: How much longer until we get there?

Aang: A few weeks……… a month and a half maybe?

Toph: This is going to be really boring….. Isn't it?

Katara: If you guys are getting SO restless after one hour of traveling maybe we should stop at a city and get some more supplies.

Sokka & Toph: OK!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sokka: Ewe, I hate cabbages!

Katara: It's the only thing we can afford, GET OVER IT!

Aang: Sokka's right, Cabbages are nasty!

Toph: Why don't we just eat rocks?

Katara: How about… not?

Storekeeper: Excuse me that would be two copper pieces!

Katara: TWO? Last week it was one!

Storekeeper: Prices have gone up missy!

Katara: Fine………… here!

Aang: Ok let's go!

Katara: Alright let me just get my-

_Katara could not finish her sentence because a young eighteen year old man bumped into her on accident._

Katara: I'm sorry… wait… Zuko?

Zuko: Uh……

Sokka: The bratty prince…?!?

Aang: Zuko?

Toph: Well I can't see……. But uh… Zuko?

Zuko: Hello……….

Bombdotcominvietnam: ALRIGHT! I'm back! And so is Zuko! This could lead to Zutara or maybe not! Just leave some reviews… I really don't know what the pairing should be!


	10. SCENE X

AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER MOVIE

SCENE X

Aang: What are you doing here?

Zuko: Well after you killed my father… I had nowhere to go. I just settled in this village.

Aang: Zuko, you know I had to kill him...

Zuko: Whatever…..

Sokka: Ok… let's just get out of here!

Zuko: Wait…. What are you doing here anyway?

Katara: Just looking for something...

Zuko: What are you looking for?

Aang: The infinity rock.

Katara: AANG?!?

Aang: He has the right to know.

Zuko: The… infinity rock?

Aang: Yeah, it's a stone that gives you the power of the avatar plus the power of the fifth element, thunder.

Zuko: WHAT?

Aang: It's true.

Zuko: Thunder….? Unbelievable! Why did you come here? Is it supposed to be in the village?

Aang: No, we came here for supplies.

Zuko: Thunder….. Is it possible that I could come along with you guys?

Katara: NO! You can just come along!

Toph: Yeah, you would just bring us down!

Zuko: I would not! Let me come avatar! I need to know about this rock!

Sokka: You just want it so you can become the avatar and destroy Aang!

Zuko: You know that's not true! When you were fighting Father… I mean Fire Lord Ozai, I helped you Avatar!

Aang: It is true!

Toph: I bet he hasn't changed.

Sokka: NO!

Katara: Fine let him come……..

Zuko: Thank…. You water tribe maiden…..

Katara: I have a name you know!

_As Zuko and Katara argue everyone can see them both furiously blushing……………… _

Bombdotcominvietnam: OK! This is the tenth but DEFINETLY not the last scene. As you can see there is some romance brewing about and it will eventually blossom. I hope to get the eleventh scene up as soon as possible, I'll be busy but it'll come within the next three days.


End file.
